Holidays with a Cry Baby
by Totoro504
Summary: Byakuran wanted his first girlfriend to be sexy. Unfortunately, fate decides to screw with his wishes and give him an idiotic girl who sheds tears over the simplest things. His holidays were never the same with her around. ByakuranXOC ONESHOT. COMPLETE. RATED T FOR CURSING AND SEXUAL JOKES. Sexy radies .


**Me: This oneshot is dedicated to my favorite reviewer from ****The Narcoleptic Girl.** **She goes by **chibichuchi**. SHE'S FACKING AWESOME. Whoever gets her as a reviewer, will LOVE HER. DON'T LET HER GO!**

**Gokudera: JUST GET ON WITH THE DAMN ONESHOT!**

**Me: YOU'RE RIGHT. SEXY MAN!**

**Yamamoto: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira!...I want a cookie. :D**

**Me: AND THIS WAS EDITED BECAUSE **MissCuriousBird **REVIEWED NICELY AND LEFT A LONG NOTE ON WHAT I SHOULD REWRITE. I love her. *creepy smile***

* * *

**Oneshot:  
**

**Holidays with a Cry Baby**

When Byakuran had a girlfriend, he wanted to tell his friends or single people in general that he met her at a club. He wanted to tell them that his girlfriend was the hottest girl in the place. That she had a sexy body in the tight, mini-black dress she was wearing, particularly with those damn long legs. And she was going to be a cool and calm, collected person when he started flirting with her shamelessly. Lastly, he would brag about how she totally lost it and caved into his charming personality. Then his friends would give him a toast on 'taming the shrewd'. But alas, everything always went wrong in Byakuran's life.

Byakuran first met his girlfriend sitting in the street on his way to school.

Sugiyama Makoto.

Makoto appeared normal in his book. She had normal waist-length black hair, honey brown eyes, a short stature with non-existent boobs and butt. Normally, to a regular citizen, she would be deemed cute. But Byakuran likes his girls sexy, mind you. He didn't want to come off as a lolicon to the public eye. Normally, Byakuran would have ignored her completely if she didn't have Band-Aids plastered all over her body randomly. And she was…_crying_? One word sprang to his mind: Awesome.

Grinning, Byakuran crouched down in front of her. "Hey little girl,"—despite the fact that she was probably one year younger than him—"Why are you crying?"

Her eyes were puffy and red at the rim, tears pouring non-stop and cascading down her cheeks. Snot was dripping from her nose, and she was trying to rub them away with her sleeves, dirtying her face in the process. Again, normally lolicons would find the sight of this adorable and probably would have shoved her in their white vans. This was Byakuran here. It was a surprise that Byakuran could suppress his laughter of amusement, even when looking at the mess she was in. She hiccupped. "I-I…" Makoto stuttered, trying to find the correct words she wanted to say.

He raised a silver brow, smiling childishly. "Hmm? You can tell me. I'll wait," he chirped.

"R-R-Really?" she choked out, squeaking.

"Un!"

"T-thank you! No one's e-ever been t-that nice to m-me!"

_That_ was supposed to be the part where she cheered up and stopped crying immediately.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

Byakuran was pretty sure he missed his class by now. He would have been slightly irritated for not being able to mess with Shouichi Irie today—his toy. (No sexual innuendo intended.) Nevertheless, today was different with Makoto around. He found himself fascinated that she could produce so much tears and snot. Reaching out a hand, he poked her in the cheek and caused her to become still. Frighteningly, the tears dissipated in a few seconds. Byakuran smiled widely again, "Are you ready to tell me now?"

Shyly, she nodded. "I…Well I umm…I…sort of…stepped on…a flower, " Makoto mumbled lowly, poking her index fingers together.

"You stepped on a flower?" Byakuran repeated, incredulous at the mere statement.

Makoto's eyes brimmed with tears, and she nodded again reluctantly. "Only on accident! I promise I didn't m-mean too!"

_She cried because she stepped on a flower? Of all the things she could have cried over, it __**had**__ to be a __**flower**__. _Byakuran propped his elbow on his knees, and leaned his cheek in an empty palm. "You know, some things are meant to be stepped on. So it's okay if you stepped on the flower."

"YOU'RE MEANT TO BE STEPPED ON THEN!" she bellowed, sobbing at the top of her lungs.

He blinked, taken aback by her outburst. "That's not very nice. You hurt my feelings."

"I-I hurt y-your feelings?"

Now dear readers, by now you should have figured out that Byakuran is in no way, _nice_. He liked to mess with people and screw with their heads. Feigning a frown, he wiped a non-existent tear out of his eyes. "It really hurt. I don't think I'll be able to live anymore."

"WAAAHHH!" Makoto wailed loudly, latching onto him. "I'M SORRY! I D-DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT YOUR FEELINGS! I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL YOURSELF!"

Byakuran's evil grin widened, "Ah. It pains me to continue living. What should I do? If only someone can cheer me up."

She gasped, "I'LL DO IT! LET ME TAKE RESPONSIBILITY FOR MY SILLY ACTIONS!"

He faked a shocked voice, "Y-You…You would do that?" Makoto bobbed her head up and down fervently, still sobbing. And, ew. She was starting to get snot on him. Gross. Pulling out one of his business card he created as a joke for Shouichi to bed him—he was bi, so what?—he handed it to her. "Send me a text with your address." Detaching himself from her, he patted her head. "I'll see you later..._you_."

"S-Sugiyama Makoto, " she hiccupped.

"Byakuran. Just Byakuran," he replied nonchalantly. Strutting to the university he should have been at forty-five minutes ago, he waved lightly. "See you later Mako-chan~!"

"Mako-chan?" She murmured, choking on her spit. She started crying again. "He already forgot my name!"

Sugiyama Makoto vowed to cheer up Byakuran and make him remember her name.

* * *

Everything started from that strange encounter. Makoto began following him around the campus when she wasn't in class to make up for "hurting his feelings." A lot of normal people found it strange, but Byakuran welcomed her abnormal personality into his open arms readily—adding a few snide comments to make her cry for the hell of it. Shouichi disapproved and tried warning her to leave the white-haired pervert alone…Until she attempted chewing off his hand and then getting snot on his sleeves. _That_, was how she ended up being added into the small social group of theirs.

What was the best thing about having an idiotic cry baby around? Holidays.

**Valentine's Day**

"Byakuran-san, I made some chocolate for you!" Makoto exclaimed, holding out a bright red heart-shaped box. A bright smile was on her face, cheeks splashed with crimson. She was shuffling her feet, fidgeting nervously.

_How cute._

"Thanks Mako-chan!" Her eyes were tearing up when he didn't use her full name. Tousling her black hair playfully, he plucked the box out of her grip and tore it apart. Taking a bite out of it, Byakuran took his time chewing—the bitter flavor taking over his sweet taste buds. Swallowing, he hung his tongue out. "It tastes funny," he hummed, poking at the chocolate with his index finger.

"O-Oh." Makoto sniffed, crying. "I-I-I'll make it better n-n-n-ne-ne-ne…NEEEXXXTTT TIIMMMEEEE!" She dashed off, arms over her eyes creating rivers.

Shouichi shook his head. "You are wrong for that."

"Mmm, I know," Byakuran said idly. Picking another piece up, he tossed it in his mouth. Bitter or not, he was going to finish Makoto's creation.

**April Fool's Day**

"Makoto-chan."

The younger girl gasped. Byakuran used her full name._ HE REMEMBERS ME! _She inwardly celebrated, whooping in her head. Byakuran had a mournful expression on his face, sitting next to her. Coughing awkwardly, Makoto responded shyly, "Yes Byakuran-san?"

His purple eyes gazed into hers intently, glistened with tears. His lower lips was quivering. "D-Did you know that…."

"Know what?"

"T-t-t-that...that…"

"What Byakuran-san? Tell me!"

"That Santa Clause isn't real."

Silence.

Then,

"**NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !**" Makoto picked him up and threw him off the bridge, bawling. In a few seconds, she disappeared off into the sun setting.

Note to Self: Never involve Santa Clause as a joke when Sugiyama Makoto is near the proximity to hear it. Ever.

Byakuran swam up to the surface and spat out the cold liquid, grinning. "Did you catch that Sho-chan?"

Shouichi rolled his eyes and gave him a hesitant thumbs up, "It's all on film."

"Then this should be the seven-hundred and fifty-two times I have made her cry!"

"You're a monster."

**Halloween**

"Umm…Byakuran-san, what are you wearing?"

"Can't you see Mako-chan? I'm a Marshmallow King!" Byakuran jumped around in his squishy outfit and poked his golden crown. "Doesn't it suit me?"

"S-Sure."

He smiled and tugged a powdered Shouichi, who was wearing the same costume, from where he stood out of view into Makoto's line of sight, "And this is my subordinate!"

"…Kill me."

Makoto nodded curiously. "But why are you in front of my apartment?"

"It's simple! I want you to join me!" Byakuran pulled out a white puffy suit and powder. "Will you be my subordinate Mako-chan?"

She sniffed at the improper usage of her name again and nodded fervently, "O-Of course Byakuran-san! ANYTHING FOR YOU!"

"Great!"

Hence Makoto walking out stiffly in her matching costume, minus the sexy crown. But he gave her a magical wand, so that made it all the better!

"BIBIDY BOBIDY BOO!" Makoto cheered, waving her wand enthusiastically into the air, smashing the star-shaped end into Shouichi's face.

"I hate my life."

**Thanksgiving**

"OMFG! HIS THING IS SO TINY! HAHAHAHAHA!" Makoto's eyes then closed, and she promptly fell asleep. A small smile tugged at Byakuran's lips, watching Makoto snuggle up to his pillow cutely. With her drawn on mustache and caked on purple-prostitute eyeliner, and "FUCK ME!" eyeliner. Taking a quick picture with his phone, he set it as his wallpaper. Pulling her shirt down from the slight Thanksgiving belly she acquired from stuffing her face with turkey and mashed potato, he grinned and pulled her cheeks apart.

"So squishy! I should get her drunk more! I can do this _every day_!" Quietly laughing, he wiped the make-up off her face and tugged the pink blanket over her face. "Take care Mako-chan!"

Shouichi lifted his head up from the table, groaning, "Are we leaving so soon? The party just got started too…"

"The party already ended, drunk Sho-chan!"

"Ahahahahaha! That's funny! It only feels like five minutes has passed~!"

"It's been five hours."

"Woah! My mom's going to be _pissed_!"

Byakuran nodded. His mom would be pissed too if she wasn't dead.

**Christmas**

Makoto sat, alone in her apartment. Her parents were out in Hawaii celebrating their marriage together happily, and her brother went out to hang with his girlfriend. Her? She was given money to buy take-out and eat, left to open presents by herself, and to just watch T.V. drama specials to get rid of the boredom. Normally she would have cried, but Makoto couldn't. Despite living with her family over eighteen years, Makoto was not close to them. They were just…_there_. She never got attached to them, even if they were blood related. She balled herself up underneath the kotatsu, moaning. "It's too cold to go outside and everyone is busy today! Even Byakuran is…" Makoto whimpered when the thought of him hanging out with another girl crossed her mind. _No! No! He wouldn't! He wouldn't! Right? _Hurrying over to her cellphone, she dialed his phone number, drumming her fingers on her lap impatiently.

"_Hello~ Mako-chan!"_

Relieved to hear his voice, she smiled slightly. "Byakuran-chan!"

"_Thhhhaaaaatt's me! To what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call from you Mako-chan?"_

"I umm…W-W-Well I was wondering if….you weren't busy if…w-we can hang out?" There was a passive silence that followed after her questions. There were creaks from the door of her apartment, and then the familiar effect of knuckles hitting the surface of the entrance rapidly. "H-Hold up! I have to go get t-the door!" Hurrying out of the kotatsu, she grabbed the silver knob and twisted it, swinging the door open. She blinked.

"_Merry Christmas!_" Byakuran cheered, throwing cake in her hair. And then he sprinkled confetti over her body. The hand Makoto was holding her phone in dropped to her side limply, slack-jawed. He expected her eyes to brim with tears, but surprisingly, they weren't. He pinched her cheek with his fingers, rubbing his hand over her healed skin from her last injury. "Mako-chan?"

Makoto wiped the cake out of her hair and smeared it over his face, giggling.

Byakuran's grin spread wider, and he pushed Makoto into her apartment, entering after. He shut the door promptly. "Come on! Let's go eat! I brought some Chinese food because you never have anything to eat when I come over."

"T-Thank you," she murmured, nodding. Accepting the white bag from him, Makoto slowly pulled out the boxes and set out the food on the table carefully. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Just water and a few napkins. I need to get cake off of me you know?" He teased, playing with her cake-covered hair casually.

"Okay!" She gathered two large cups of water and a lot of napkins.

"Mako-chan~, why are you sitting over there?"

"Because it's my seat…"

"But why don't you sit on my lap?"

Her cheeks turned crimson. "W-What do you mean by that?"

He gestured her towards his lap, patting his thighs cheerfully. "Come on Mako-chan! I won't do anything to harm you! I only want to help clean your hair. Your hair looks so lovely when it's taken care of."

"I guess…."

"So you'll sit on my lap?"

"Y-Yeah." Makoto crossed over to the other side of the kotatsu and sat on his lap promptly, adjusting her position. She didn't want to cut off his blood circulation and make him call her fat. A shiver ran down her back. The feeling of Byakuran running his hand through her black hair made her feel warm. Her stomach's insides were writhing together, and she didn't want this moment to end at all. Her eyelids started to droop and she leaned back into his chest, mouth opening a bit to breathe evenly.

Byakuran pinched her cheeks again, calculating purple eyes watching her carefully. He smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist. He was dismayed when he saw the Chinese food on the table, barely touched. Shrugging, he laid down with Makoto and snuggled up against her. She was so warm and cute, soft and cuddly. "You're mine, Sugiyama Makoto. Don't you ever forget about that," he murmured softly.

_Sexy girls can go screw themselves._

Holidays were a blast when spent with a girl who sheds tears unconditionally.

* * *

**Me: It's a oneshot between canonXOC, what do you expect? A well-thought out story where the people take it slow? LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL. No. Haha. And I made Shouichi out of character because I thought it would be funny. He reminds me of Shinpachi from Gintama a little bit sometimes, so I wanted to make him the character who uses his common sense more in a group of idiots—Byakuran and Makoto.**

**Byakuran: Wow, I'm so mean here! I like it. :D**

**Gokudera: Che! Don't get so used to it you bastard!**


End file.
